Love Story
by Ross Namikaze
Summary: Kushina se va desconsolada de Konoha cuando tenia 16 años, dejando ahi a su amor Minato Namikaze, volviendo años mas tarde e intentando ganarse a su querido rubio, MAL SUMMARY! Pero entren, les gustara la historia. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story**

**Es un pequeño fic que tenia tiempo que quería hacerlo, espero que les guste. Es inspirado en Cartas a Julieta.**

**NOTA: escuchar Love Story cuando se los indique**

- Solo hazlo Kushina - le sugirió Mikoto Uchiha cortando la llamada. Kushina suspiro y dejo su celular junto de ella en la cama.

- Solo falta una semana... - se quejó, y era cierto, dentro de una semana tendría que irse a vivir a otra ciudad, la cuidad del Remolino con sus padres, de donde eran originarios, y dejar atrás a su querida Konoha. Miro sus pies y se armo de valor - escribiré a Julieta, nada puedo perder - se paro de su cama y fue a su escritorio, donde busco una hoja y un bolígrafo. Se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a escribir.

Querida Julieta:

Me siento extraña y muy confundida, sino fuera así, no te estaría escribiendo ttebane! Se trata de... ¡ ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL AFEMINADO DE MINATO NAMIKAZE!

y... pronto me iré a vivir lejos de esta ciudad, no tengo el valor para decirselo, además, que posibilidades tendría si todas están enamoradas de el, menos mis amigas. Yo... no tengo oportunidad... es tan perfecto... tan maravilloso, sus ojos son como cielo, es tan sinceros y bondadosos, aunque jamas lo haya admitido enfrente de el... lo admiro mucho, es una gran persona que vale demasiado, siempre tan paciente y bueno conmigo, siempre regalándome una sonrisa que hacen que me sienta... en mi hogar... ¿Sera que el también me ama Julieta? Si es así... ya no importa mucho, el tiempo se acabo, para cuando vuelva, el ya tendrá a alguien mas...

Kushina Uzumaki

Terminó de escribir con lágrimas en los ojos y metió la hoja en un sobre, mañana lo depositaria en el buzón de la escuela que pertenecía a " Julieta" que era una consejera de problemas del corazón, como el que ella tenía ahora. Nadie sabia quien era Julieta. Regreso a su cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

A la mañana siguiente Kushina estaba muy temprano en la escuela depositando su carta para que nadie la viera, derramo una solitaria lágrima y se fue a su salón a esperar que que sus amigas llegaran, mas bien, que llegara toda la escuela.

KUSHINA POV.

Tenía mi cabeza entre mis brazos que la hacían de almohada, algunos de mis compañeros ya habían llegado. Alguien comenzó a picarme la espalda con su dedo.

- ¿ Quién ? - alze mi cabeza desorientada, acomodando mi cabello rojo con la mano - ah... Hola Mikoto - salude con una sonrisa triste.

- Kushina... - respondió mi amiga de cabello negro, era muy bonita, sus ojos combinaban con su cabellera y contrastaban con su piel pálida.

- Kushina, Mikoto - se acerco Hana Hyuga, ellas 3 eran inseparables, Hana tenia los ojos llorosos, desde que le había contado que me iba lloraba casi todos los días.

- ¿Enviaste la carta? - cuestionó la Uchiha intentando no pensar en la fecha que se aproximaba.

- Si - asentí triste.

- Me hubiera gustado... estar presente para celebrar tu cumpleaños - admitió con un susurro Hana llevandose su mano al corazón. Pronto yo cumpliría 16 años.

- A mi también - me deprimí mas, lo único que me podía animar un poco ahora era ver los ojos azules de mi "amigo y rival" que aun no llegaba, muy raro en el, ya que siempre llegaba temprano.

Minato no apareció en toda la semana, y el día había llegado, mis amigas se despidieron de mi en el aeropuerto, avance para abordar el avión con mis padres, voltee por ultima vez intentando mirar a mis amigos, ahi seguian, Hiashi, Hizashi, Mikoto, Fugaku y Hana... alguien con unos movimientos ágiles entre ellos llamo mi atención, era el, su cabello rubio lo delataba.

- ¡Kushina! - gritó él intentando llegar hasta mi, pero fue detenido por uno de seguridad.

- Minato - exclame en un susurro, me di la vuelta hacía el, pero las personas de atrás me empujaron impidiendo que regresara, las lagrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, tenia que llegar a el, tenia que decirle lo que sentía o por lo menos... despedirme, un hombre gordo se enojo tanto por los empujones que le daba para regresar, que termino empujándome, mandándome mas cerca de la puerta del avión.

- Hija, no te retrases - me dijo mi mama sin mirarme.

- S-si - intente que no se diera cuenta que lloraba, limpie mis lagrimas con mis manos, me sentía destrozada, no había podido despedirme de el.

Subí y el avión comenzó su viaje minutos después Mire el cielo con el corazón hecho añicos, baje mi miranda, viendo como una parte importante de mi alma, se quedaba en esta ciudad.

**REVIEWS?**

**¿ Qué les parecio este primer capitulo? A mi me gusto mucho, algo triste, pero no importa, las cosas saldran bien para ellos. Escriban sus criticas, comentarios, etc, etc, lo que quieran xD**

**Los quiere**

**Ross Namikaze**


	2. Una llamada inesperada

**LOVE STORY**

**Capitulo Dos: Una llamada inesperada**

Estaba comiendo mi desayuno sin hambre, sin energía... ya habían pasado 3 años desde que salí de Konoha, 2 desde que mi padre murió, 1 desde que mi madre lo siguio. Y 6 meses desde que recibi una carta de " Julieta" con páginas del diario de Minato, aun recuerdo el impacto que eso me habia provocado.

FLASHBACK

Alguien toco la puerta de mi casa, ahora no podía escuchar los gritos de mi mama por que abriera la puerta, nunca mas volvería a escuchar sus gritos. Desde hace seis meses hasta hoy, los extrañaba tanto. Camine arrastrando los pies a la entrada, abri la puerta, vi que era el cartero.

- Tiene una carta señorita - anuncio tendiendome un sobre, lo tome con curiosidad.

- Gracias - le dije y cerre la puerta, abri rápido el sobre y me encontre con muchas paginas de lo que parecía ser un diario. Y una nota en rosa, leí primero la nota.

Estas son hojas del diario de Minato Namikaze, Julieta

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y comencé a leer todo. Mientras avanzaba mi lectura las lagrimas se hicieron presente, me sentí tan feliz y a la vez tan triste, apreté las hojas a mi corazón.

- Minato... - murmure sonriendo.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

todavía tenia presente algunas partes de esas hojas como... No puedo creer que se haya ido, no pude decirle lo que sentia Hace unos días encontré un pedazo de papel donde decía: ¿Sera que el también me ama Julieta? Si es así... ya no importa mucho, el tiempo se acabo, para cuando vuelva, el ya tendrá a alguien mas... y firmado con el nombre de Kushina, estara hablando de mi... o de otro? Ya han pasado dos años, sin embargo este sentimiento no muere La amo tanto que, aveces pienso en escaparte e ir a verla, solo una vez mas

La ultima parte había sido escrita un dos días antes de que me enviaran esa carta, quería volver, pero... ¿seria lo correcto? Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me acerque a el y lo conteste.

- Hola? - pregunte secamente.

- Ku-kushina? Kushina eres tu? - contesto una voz femenina, abrí mucho los ojos por un momento, esa voz... era...

- ¡ Mikoto! Si, soy yo - me alegre olvidando todo lo demás.

- Kushina, te extraño mucho, todos aquí te extrañamos, lo sentimos por no haber podido estar contigo en la muerte de tus padres, y... bueno, quisiéramos que volvieras - admitió con voz esperanzada.

- Volver? - lo pensé unos segundos, solo unos cuantos para darme cuenta de todo, tenia que volver. Que hacia en un lugar donde no tenia a nadie? debería volver con mis amigos...

- Si, con nosotros, tu familia, ya nada te ata al lugar donde estas. Eso y... ¡me voy a casar! - gritó emocionada, una gran sonrisa adorno mi rostro.

- Enserio? Que bien ttebane! - chille feliz con ella - espera... dime que no es con Fugaku-baka - un aura depresiva falsa me rodeo. No me importaba que fuera con el, lo único que quería era verla feliz.

- No le digas así - me reprocho riendo - es un buen hombre.

- Ahorita mismo parto, ttebane! - fue todo lo que dije para dejarla un momento sin palabras.

- Te espero en mi casa con Hana - y colgó.

Era momento de volver a Konoha, aun tenia oportunidad con Minato, o eso esperaba, corrí a mi cuarto e hice mis maletas, guarde todo mi dinero y desocupe la casa, fui a darle las llaves a la señora que nos rentaba el inmueble y le agradecí diciéndole que ya no volvería y que la pusiera de nuevo en renta, vi un taxi y lo pare, me subí y le indique que me llevara al aeropuerto.

Llegue en la noche a Konoha, tome otro taxi y me llevo hasta casa de Mikoto Uchiha, toque 3 veces antes de que me abriera, al verme, las dos lloramos. Pronto se nos unió Hana, abrazadas las 3, prometí que jamas me volvería a ir, como que me llamo Kushina Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Hola de nuevo**

Había pasado una noche con mis amigas increíble, hubo risas, lagrimas y muchos abrazos. Hablamos de todo lo que había pasado durante esos 3 años, todas teníamos ya 19 años cumplidos, aun nos resultaba raro que Mikoto se casara tan joven, hasta que nos dijo que tenia dos meses de embarazo. Nos paramos a preparar el desayuno, note que estábamos haciendo demasiado para nosotras.

- Es... muchas comida - señale - no me molestaría si fuera mucho ramen - sonreí con hambre.

- Habra ramen Kushina - rió Hana mientras tecleaba en su celular.

- Eso es genial, ttebane! - mi estomago rugió, ningún ramen era como el de Konoha.

- Deberíamos de subirnos a arreglarnos, aunque estemos bañadas no es suficiente - me dijo Hana.

- Si, no debe tardar en llegar Fugaku - asintió Mikoto, con que esa era la razón por la cuál hacíamos mucha comida. Hana me arrastro hasta el cuarto de Mikoto donde teníamos nuestra ropa, busque entre toda mi ropa y saque un pantalón y una camisa con mangas. Hana me miro raro.

- No te vas a poner eso - me reprocho buscando en el ropero de Mikoto - no se molestara, es por una buena causa - dijo antes de que le reclamara por ese abuso de confianza hacia la Uchiha, me tiro en la cara un vestido, era lila.

- Es... - lo mire con una mueca.

- Es sexy y femenino, te lo pondrás - ordeno la ojiperla quitándose la ropa y después vistiéndose con un vestido rosa un poco arriba de la rodilla. La imité, mi vestido era de tirantes muy delgados y se me pegaba al cuerpo, llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos. Me calzé con unas sandalias blancas con un pequeñísimo tacón y mi amiga también.

Una vez listas bajamos, la Hyuga bajo primero, cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras, la puerta principal se abrió y la atravesaron Fugaku, Hiashi y Hizashi, sonreí bastante al verlos, corri hacia donde estaban y cuando estaba por abrazar a Hizashi alguien choco contra mi mandándome al piso, cerre los ojos por costumbre. Cuando los abrí tenia un peso extra sobre mi.

- Ku-kushina - tartamudeo... Minato, tenía su frente sobre la mía y los ojos muy abiertos, podia ver sus pupilas azules dilatadas a causa de la respuesta.

- Hola - sonreí, baje la mirada viendo como estábamos, no solo estaba sobre mi, tenía una mano en mi busto y la otra en el piso, la sangre subió a mi cara al instante. Minato se dio cuenta de como estaba.

- Ah... eh... y-yo - no se entendía lo que decía, también se sonrojó - lo siento - se quitó de mi y me ayudo a pararme. Me volvió a mirar, pero ahora mas con su color de piel natural, y me dio una sonrisa grande y sincera - te extrañe - me abrazó fuertemente, pasando sus brazos por mi espalda, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho contenta.

- también yo - admití

- ¡Que romántico! - chilló Hizashi burlándose de nosotros, nos soltamos al instante rojos de nuevo.

- Que suerte que el que traía el ramen era Hiashi, sino lo hubieras tirado Kushina - me regaño el baka de Fugaku, pero también me regalo una sonrisa.

- Se te extrañaba por aquí - también sonó feliz Hiashi - todo a estado muy tranquilo desde que te fuiste.

Y ahí estábamos todos reunidos de nuevo, este era un momento único y mágico. Todos juntos a 5 días de la boda de los Uchiha.


	4. Nuestra cita

**Capitulo 4**

**Nuestra Cita**

Hoy era el último día que Mikoto estaría soltera, mañana seria la esposa de Fugaku-baka. También hoy era mi... cita con Minato, desde que se dio cuenta que había regresado todos los días me acompañaba feliz al lugar que fuera, me había ayudado a volverme a instalar el mi antigua casa que quedaba a 3 calles de su departamento. Pero hoy era diferente, ayer habíamos admitido lo que sentíamos por el otro...

FLASHBACK

Caminábamos hacía mi casa, ya era de noche, el había decidido acompañarme. Llegue a mi puerta y me di la vuelta para despedirlo.

- Gracias por acompañarme Minato - sonreí abiertamente.

- E-eh... sí - se veía ansioso y con un poco de rubor - Kushina, la carta que le enviaste a Julieta una semana antes de irte... - comenzó mirando el suelo - Bueno, quiero decirte que Julieta es mi hermana... y hace dos meses encontré tu carta por completo.

- Tsu-sunade?! no puede ser ella, ttebane! - me sentí apenada, sabía que había encontrado solo una parte, pero jamas pensé que hace dos meses la encontrara toda.

- Si y... quiero decirte que... - trago saliva nervioso - que yo también te amaba y... te esperé todos estos años, porque mi corazón sabía que volverías, jamás he dejado de pensar en ti, y tu última semana no estaba porque tuve que salir en un viaje familiar importante, por mas que lo intente no llegue a tiempo a despedirte pero... ahora aquí te tengo, tan hermosa como siempre mi habanero sangriento - sonreí al escuchar mi antiguo apodo - y te repito, también te amaba... y te amo. - finalizó, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, estaba feliz, mas que feliz, era la mujer mas dichosa del mundo.

- También te amo - le respondí, el subió de golpe la mirada y sonrió cerrando los ojos. - Siempre te amare Minato, tu eres mi sol.

- Kushina... - se quedó sin palabras - Mañana, te invito a salir en la noche, te-te-te-te-te - se le enrredo la lengua y me abrazó alzándome y dándome vueltas en el aire. Reímos a carcajadas ambos.

- ¡ Iré ttebane! - asentí separándome de el y metiéndome a mi casa, al cerrar la puerta me deje caer ahogando un grito emocionada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Me mire en el espejo, tenia que admitir que Hana y Mikoto había hecho un muy buen trabajo conmigo, tenía puesto un vestido de noche azul eléctrico sin tirantes y muy corto, me sentía muuuuuuuy destapada, apenas y tapaba mi trasero, me sonrojé al pensar eso. Mi cabello lo habían ondulado ligeramente y me habían aplicado un maquillaje de noche con sombras oscuras que resaltaban mis ojos morados. Calzaba unas zapatillas platas de 13cm, afortunadamente había practicado toda la tarde hasta aprender. Sonreí, esperaba gustarle a Minato, tocaron la puerta, mire mi reloj, eran las 8pm seguramente era el. Tome mi bolso y salí, no tenía palabras para describirlo, se veía tan guapo que parecía irreal, llevaba una camisa azul cielo de vestir, un saco y pantalón negro, tenía mucha suerte. El rubio al verme abrió bastante los ojos cortando la respiración por un instante.

- Te ves hermosa Kushina - admitió sonrojado, yo sonreí y tome su brazo.

Platicamos, reímos y comimos delicioso en un lujoso restaurante. Todo había sido perfecto. Llegamos a mi casa.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Minato? - le pregunté abriendo la puera.

- Si, agua estaría bien - paso después de mi y cerro la puerta metiendo seguro, ya era muy tarde asi que podían haber ladrones. Regrese con el, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de mi sala, le di el vaso y dio un pequeño trago y dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro. - Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto - gruño jalandome de la mano hacia el, baje mi cabeza y estampo sus labios contra los míos, fue un beso lento y romántico.

- Tampoco yo - conteste entre sus labios y por un momento tuve un valor inigualable, lo empuje contra el respaldo del sillón y me senté en el.

- Ahhhh... Kushina - suspiro sonrojado al sentir nuestros sexos rozarse, lo seguí besando mientras me movía en círculos intensificando los roces. - Soy... virgen - me dijo con los ojos cerrados a causa del placer.

- Yo también - admití - me guarde para ti - le di un beso en la frente y volví a su boca, sentí su sonrisa entre mis labios. Era obvio que Minato era virgen, no hacía nada por tocarme, seguía respetándome diablos! quería que no me respetara y me hiciera suya, me encontraba sumamente excitada, así que yo tendría que tomar el control.

Baje mis labios hacia su cuello y le bese esa parte, agarre sus manos con las mías y las lleve hasta mis pechos y hice que los apretara, el respiraba cada vez mas encontrado. Baje una de mis manos hacia su miembro endurecido, lo sentía perfectamente a través de la ropa, mientras el seguía masajeando con delicadeza mis senos, me bajo el vestido y el sujetador lo tiro al piso, dejándolos expuestos, lo mire mientras lamia y succionaba como un bebe uno de ellos, parecía como si quisiera sacar leche o algo parecido.

- Ahhh Minato - gemí, me pare y desabroche su pantalón y se lo quite, hice lo mismo con su saco, camisa, mi vestido y ropa interior, estábamos completamente desnudos, se acostó en el sillón y yo sobre el pero con mi cabeza hacia su sexo, lo lamí, pasando mi lengua por su cabeza, saboreandola. El gemía, me abrió de piernas y empezó a jugar con su lengua en mi clítoris, aveces me estimulaba manualmente. Me sentía demasiado excitada como para pensar en otra cosa. Minato me jaló de nuevo a el y se sentó, me sentó sobre el y comenzó a penetrarme, al principió me dolió, pero con el pasar de los minutos me fuí acostumbrando con cada embestida que me daba - Mas rápido Minato - rogué mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus penetraciones, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, gemimos, jadeamos hasta llegar al orgasmo, sentí como se corrió dentro de mi, toque el cielo por un momento.

- Por favor mas - me pidió Minato cargandome hasta mi cuarto.

Hicimos el amor toda la noche, perdí la cuenta en la cuarta vez, algunas fueron romanticas, otras salvajes, pero todas con mucho amor y pasión.

**SI, fue un lemon corto, pero sentí que el capitulo se estaba haciendo muy largo. Mañana subo el final^^**

**REVIEWS?**


	5. La boda de los Uchiha

Capitulo 5

FINAL: LA BODA DE LOS UCHIHA

Desperté, me dolía el cuerpo, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, entonces lo vi y recordé todo lo que paso anoche, tenía mi cara escondida en su pecho. Aspire su aroma, era dulce y a la vez varonil, inigualable, sonreí para mis adentros, había hecho el amor con un hombre cuyo cuerpo parecía el de un dios griego - 10 puntos para Kushina, ttebane - y no solo eso, también era el hombre de mi vida. Mi puerta se abrió derrepente.

Un hombre con una expresión fría me miro con horror e hizo el ademán de comenzar a gritar, le hice una seña para que se callara y bajara. Entorno los ojos con rabia y la sangre subió a su cara, cerró la puerta y escuche como bajo las escaleras.

Suspire con tristeza, se me iba a armar un buen lío por esto, comencé a ponerme mi ropa interior y fui a buscar mis pantalones azules y una blusa amarilla, me calzé y le di una última mirada a mi gran amor, esa había sido la noche las mágica de mi existencia y la tenia que venir a arruinar mi tío Baje a su encuentro cerrando con cuidado la puerta para evitar que mi príncipe despertara.

Lo vi sentado en mi sala, al verme, su mano voló a los pocos cabellos que le quedaban y se arrancó unos cuantos muy enojado. Me paré junto de la puerta principal, ya tenía que irme.

- ¡Eres una zorra! Haciendo esas cochinadas con el primero que se te cruza - escupio mostrandome los dientes.

- ¿ Que haces aquí? - pregunté intentando ignorar lo que decía.

- ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que te habías ido de la ciudad para volver a Konoha? - rugió - ¿piensas que soy estúpido?

- ¡YO SOY MAYOR DE EDAD TIO! PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA - le grite intentando no llorar.

- ¡ No me importa! Yo tengo un documento donde tus padres me dejaron encargado de ti hasta que cumplieras 21 o te casaras - se paró violentamente y camino hasta donde estaba, me tomo del brazo y apretó, estaba segura que eso me haría un moretón. - Crees que a mi me gusta perder mi tiempo, no , pero fue la ultima voluntad de tu padre, y como su hermano mayor la cumpliré y respetare ¡te guste o no!

- YO SE QUE MIS PADRES HUBIERAN QUERIDO VERME FELIZ, SI SUPIERAN QUE MI FELICIDAD ESTA AQUI, NO SE HUBIERAN OPUESTO, ESA SI FUE SU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD, TTEBANE - abrí la puerta y me solté de su agarre, caminé dos pasos por el camino de piedras que llegaba a la entrada, cuando me volvió a jalar y de la fuerza le di la cara en un instante, vi su mano alzarse con velocidad, pero ya no podía meter las manos, mi cara comenzó a arder debido a la bofetada que acababa de recibir, lo mire con lágrimas en los ojos. - nunca te perdornare - sonó apenas un susurro, tenía un nudo en la garganta de impotencia.

- Hoy después de la boda, paso por ti - informó mirando hacia la calle - chismosa - volvió a gruñir, escuche a alguien correr después de esas palabras.

Me quedé llorando un momento en silenció, después limpie mis lágrimas y camine a casa de Mikoto donde nos arreglaríamos Hana y yo por ser las damas de honor. Todo había acabado, mi tío tenía razón, para la noche seguramente estaría viviendo con el... sentí ganas de llorar pero me aguanté.

FIN DE KUSHINA POV.

Mikoto y Hana lo sabían, una persona había sido testigo de todo lo que le había pasado a Kushina hace unas escasas horas, , al principio iban a consolarla, pero decidieron que sería mejor no decirle nada y actuar normal, ella les tendría que contar.

Ya estaba listas, sus vestidos de damas de honor eran plateados, el color llamaba mucho la atención, era de media luna sin ningún adorno mas pedrería en el tirante, esa sencillez era el contraste perfecto para el color, llevaban el cabello ondulado y sombras tenues, se veían hermosas simplemente.

Mikoto por su parte, era una diosa, acapararía todas las miradas con su belleza, su vestido blanco de novia era strapless , sumamente ceñido del busto a la cintura y la parte de abajo esponjada, digno de una princesa, en el pecho tenia pedrería plateada que formaban hermosos dibujos, se veía elegante, su peinado era sencillo pero en ella se veía magnífico, una pequeña media cola y ondas mas marcadas que las de su amiga, de ahí se agarraba su velo, era largo y de un hermoso blanco transparente, sus zapatillas llenas de pedrería plata cambien. Llevaba un maquillaje completo.

- ... - no tenia palabras Hana al verla - eres... irreal Mikoto - la miro sonriendo.

- ttebane! deberias de salir en una revista - chilló la pelirroja - ese Uchiha-baka si que tiene buen gusto - la elogió. Mikoto se sonrojo por el comentario.

- Gracias - dio una mirada sincera llena de amor la pelinegra - Hana ¿ podrías pasarme mi ramo?

- Por su puesto - asintió la Hyuga y le paso un ramo de flores plateadas y blancas, era el complemento de su vestido.

- No estoy nerviosa - soltó como si nada la novia.

- No deberías estarlo, pero... ya deberíamos de irnos, Fugaku debe estar preocupado porque vamos 15 minutos tarde.

- Hana tiene razón, va a pensar que lo plantaste concordó Kushina dando una risa ligera, por dentro moría, pero no podía arruinarle el momento a su amiga.

A las dos se les escurrían pequeñas lagrimas, ahí estaba su amiga de la infancia, casándose como habían pensado, su entrada fue perfecta, nadie le quitaba la vista de encima, Fugaku se había puesto mas rojo que un tomate al verla y Kushina en su interior juraba haberlo visto limpiarse un hilito de sangre al verla.

- Aceptó - asintió Mikoto con una gran sonrisa, había evitado llorar para no arruinarse su maquillaje. Fugaku le apretó la mano feliz.

- Puedes hacer sus votos - indicó el padre.

Hicieron sus votos con el alma, a todos les llegó, a pesar de la personalidad fría de el se notaba que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Los padrinos del Uchiha miraban furtivamente a las damas de honor. Hiashi no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hana quien le mandaba sutiles miradas y Minato se la paso mostrando los dientes en una gran sonrisa especialmente dirigida para Kushina. Hizashi estaba sentado del lado del novio en primera fila intentando no reír por todo lo que hacían sus amigos.

Los gritos comenzaron después del fogoso beso entre los Uchiha, el banquete estuvo delicioso, el lugar... de sueño, era un jardín enorme a afueras de la ciudad, con un hermoso lago, las sillas y las mesas estaban adornadas de blanco y plata, todo había sido de esos colores, hasta las corbatas de los padrinos eran plateadas.

ESCUCHAR LOVE STORY - TAYLOR SWIFT

We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

Todos bailaban, Kushina se movía al compás de la música con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su mejor amigo, Hizashi, había evitado en toda la celebración hablar con Minato, esta vez no resistiría volver a decir adiós, ya se había resignado a su destino. Veía a su rubio bailar con su hermana Tsunade, parecían hablar de algo importante por la cara que ponía el.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Hizashi hizo que diera una vuelta y entonces vio .. su tío estaba mirándola con odio sentado en la mesa 3. No quería irse, dejo de bailar y soltó al Hyuga bruscamente y corrió para esconderse por una construcción que parecía un castillo antiguo.

- Ve por ella, no la dejes ir esta vez - ordenó Tsunade, Minato asintió y corrió tras ella, vio al tío de Kushina acercarse de una manera peligrosa a el.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

- ¡ Aléjate de ella! - ordenó con una mirada envenenada - ella se ira en unas horas.

- Jamás me pida eso, porque no lo hare, yo la amo - finalizó y siguio corriendo intentandola localizar.

Tsunade al ver lo que ocurría corrió a contarle a Hiashi, Hizashi, Hana, Fugaku y Mikoto.

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

El rubio la localizó por los sollozos, se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de ese antiguo y maltratado castillo. Se abrazaba a si misma.

- Me tengo que ir - susurró al verlo

- Jamás lo permitiría de nuevo - le dió una sonrisa triste.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

it's a love story baby, just say yes

- Siempre te amaré, siempre seras mi primer amor y al único que amare el resto de mis días, volveré cuando tenga 21, si me esperas...

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

- No mas esperar a que vuelvas, no te iras, ya te dije - insistía el ojiazul abrazándola Kushina busco sus labios con urgencia, ese beso fue mágico a pesar de saber a lagrimas.

Su tió llego a donde se encontraban seguido por todos las personas de la boda que iban a lincharlo, la revuelta iba encabezada por Tsunade.

- ¡ TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA - gritó colérico el Uzumaki mayor.

- Y yo que no lo haría - replicó con una mirada feroz Minato. La pelirroja lo único que quería era irse lejos con el, donde nadie los molestara jamás.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

its a love story baby, just say yes

- ¡Eres una zorra! - dijo molesto jalando a su sobrina de los brazos del Namikaze, un murmullo molesto se hizo presente en todos lo que veían la escena.

Kushina dio una mirada desesperada pidiendo ayuda, no quería irse. Moriría seguramente de tristeza como su madre si la alejaban de el.

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but its real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

- Ella se queda conmigo - contestó Minato jalandola hacia el. Pero el señor no la soltaba tan fácil.

- ¡ USTED NO SE LA LLEVA A NINGÚN LADO VEJETE! - intervino furiosa Tsunade, después de todo, ella había sido su cupido.

- ¡Si! - gritaron al unisono todos. Kushina derramo una lagrima de felicidad al sentir el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

- Yo tengo un documento donde dice que yo soy el tutor de ... - se defendió el "vejete" sacando un papel con sellos.

- Ahora no tiene nada - sonrió la hermana del Namikaze arrebatandole el documento y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

- !Hazlo ahora Minato! - le gritaron los gemelos Hyuga, Hiashi y Hizashi, Fugaku asintió dándole ánimos.

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and thats all you know

I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you

- Casate conmigo - dijo Minato arrodillandose y sacando un anillo enfrente de su amada pelirroja, los ojos violeta se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Si - apenas y pudo hablar antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. Y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, todos aplaudieron conmovidos por la escena.

- Si te vas a casar, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí - murmuro el señor.

- Hasta luego - se paro enfrente de el imponente Tsunade y recordó algo - ah... y esto es por Kushina - le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que lo dejo en el suelo, el se paro colérico y se marchó casi corriendo - no volverá - afirmó viéndolo irse.

Pero Kushina y Minato no la escuchaban, tenían sus frentes juntas sosteniéndose la mirada. Ese era hasta ahora uno de los días mas felices de su vida. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

- Seremos las damas de honor - chillaron Hana y Mikoto agarrandose de las manos.

Ese era un momento tan perfecto, tan romántico e inigualable, al fin podrían estar juntos. Y nada se los impediría.

- ¿Para siempre?- preguntó Minato.

- Para siempre - afirmó Kushina. Pues estaban seguros que su amor duraria toda la vida.

FIN

¿ Que les pareció? Me diverti mucho escribiendo el final, ayyy esa Tsunade, sin ella su amor hubiera sido imposible, y por los que no entendieron, cuando el tio de Kushina dice -chismosa - es porque ve a Tsunade mirandolos pero antes de que Kushina voltee ella corre y se esconde. Tambien es ella quien le cuenta lo que paso a Mikoto, Hana y Minato, era de lo que hablaban cuando bailaban.

REVIEWS?

Sobre que pareja quieren que escriba ahora? POR CIERTO " un chocolate con relleno de cereza" lo estare actualizando cada viernes, se los prometo.

Los quiere

Ross Namikaze


End file.
